


As long as you’re with me

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (in their own way), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias and Flynn start heading back to Stormwind after their travels through Eastern Kingdoms.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	As long as you’re with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic posted, and I knew I needed it to be one of my absolute disasters of human beings Flynn and Mathias, and the pair that now makes up almost a full quarter of my posted fics.

After their visit to whatever was left after the Battle of Undercity and they had found the blight still near impenetrable, they headed back down south through Hillsbrad Foothill. They had traveled until darkness had wrapped itself over the rolling hills, and they had rented a room in a small in run by an elderly woman.

Mathias was currently sitting on the one chair in the room, hunched over the small rickety wooden table. A single candle stood on the table, and Mathias was working in the candle light.

Flynn, who was currently lying on his back in the narrow bed and whistling a tune, got out of bed and stood. He walked over to Mathias and placed his hand on the back of Mathias’ neck, leaning in close to look over his shoulder.

“What’re you writing?”

Mathias didn’t look away from the paper. It was a very fancy, official looking paper, and Mathias’ flowing handwriting filled about half the page.

“A report to the king,” Mathias answered without any further explanation.

Flynn leaned down to place his chin on Mathias’ shoulder. He also moved his arms down to wrap around Mathias’ front, holding him.

“You writing about how irresistible everyone found me?”

Mathias gave a little huff of laughter as he continued writing.

“No.”

Flynn made a sound of mock offense.

“You should! You should write about how no one could resist my good looks and charming demeanour!” Flynn said before turning his head and pressing a kiss to the side of Mathias’ neck.

“I am _not_ doing that,” Mathias said sternly, but he also tilted his head just the slightest bit to the right, exposing his neck just a bit more to Flynn.

“Oh come on now...” Flynn said again, speaking into Mathias’ skin, not being able to stop his smile.

Mathias gave a little sound of defeat and put down his quill. He turned in his seat to face Flynn.

“What’s going on?”

Flynn shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m bored. And hungry.”

The corner of Mathias’ mouth quirked upwards.

“Let me finish this report and we go downstairs and eat dinner. Deal?”

Flynn mulled it over for a moment before making a sound of agreement.

“Deal.”

Mathias turned back towards the report and reached for the quill, and Flynn still kept his arms around him, watching him when he wrote the last part of the report. Just a little while later, Mathias signed the report and made a movement to put the quill back in is holder, but was stopped by Flynn.

“Can I add something?”

Mathias looked at Flynn for a long moment before he held out the quill towards him. Flynn smiled widely and straightened a bit, allowing for him to scribble in the margins of the report. When he was done, he put the quill down on the table next to the ink.

Mathias tilted his head to the side to read. Then, he looked up at Flynn, one eyebrow raised.

“Kingly-ness?” he said sceptically, and Flynn nodded, smile wide.

“Yes!” He reached down to take ahold of Mathias’ hand. “And now, dinner, so I can make a toast in his honour.”

/

Dinner had been simple but hearty, with stew and potatoes.

Flynn had indeed toasted to the kingly-ness Anduin Wrynn, loud enough for the whole inn to hear, and his dashing Mathias had blushed bright red.

They drank their fair share of wine, and they both grew slightly tipsy.

Mathias’ hands wandered over Flynn’s body as they made their way up the stairs and back to their room. Once inside, Mathias’ touches grew bolder, his lips needy with kisses.

A sudden intrusive thought struck Flynn in the middle of everything.

“Matty?”

Mathias hummed in response, currently busy sliding his hands up the inside of Flynn’s shirt, his lips pressing burning kisses to Flynn’s neck.

“What will we do after we’ve gone back to Stormwind to report to the king?”

Mathias gave a neutral hum.

“Don’t know.”

Mathias’ hands dragged over Flynn’s sides, over ribs and muscle and flesh.

Flynn didn’t feel satisfied with that answer, however. He needed to know. He moved his hands to Mathias’ shoulders and squeezed gently.

“Will we continue exploring?”

Mathias, seemingly realising the question was weighing on Flynn’s mind, stilled his hands and leaned slightly backwards.

“I don’t know.” He moved his hands up to rest on the sides of Flynn’s broad neck. “It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re with me.”

Flynn suddenly had to blink away tears, his heart swelling. He wrapped his arms around Mathias and held him close, never wanting to let go.

/

Flynn had never really felt at home anywhere. Maybe that was a product of him growing up on the streets of Boralus, maybe it was the reason he had sailed the seas. Never did he think that a journey across a continent, camping out in the middle of forests and sleeping in run down little inns, would have him understand that home to him wasn’t a place, but a person.

And his home was with Spymaster Mathias Shaw.


End file.
